Notebooks
by blacksakura13
Summary: Shizuo finds a message in his notebook shizzayaaa


It started out as a normal day. Shinra talked on and on about Celty as he and Shizuo headed back to their classroom after their lunch break. Shizuo wasn't really listening, Shinra knew that, but he didn't care and carried on. The bell signaling the next class rang and the two Immediately dashed to their classroom, Shinra sadly falling behind.

"Shizuo-san! Wait up!" he called. Shizuo didn't turn around and entered the classroom. Poor Shinra was late and scolded and was forced to stay outside for the period.

As the teacher discussed the next lesson, Shizuo opened his notebook to the next vacant page and found unfamiliar scrawl scribbled on it. Did he accidentally grab Kasuka's notebook by mistake? He shook his head. Kasuka's handwriting didn't look a thing like that but he checked the name and was sure that it wasn't his brother's but certainly his. He read it.

_"Good afternoon, Shizu-chan~"_

There was only one person in the whole entire universe who would address him as _Shizu-chan. _He grit his teeth and glared at the notebook and growled. The poor girl sitting beside him shivered in fear and moved as far away from him as physically possible.

That STUPID flea! First he had to annoy him outside of class not in class as well?! He took a deep breath. He hated violence. Don't think about that stupid flea. Think about something else. Think about something else...

Fortunately, he did think of something else... He though of getting back at Izaya... _Lets play this little game of his..._

-=-=-=-=Next day-=-=-=-=

Izaya spun his pen idly in his hands. This class he was in was boring. He'd much rather bury himself in those mythology books he'd found earlier. He sighed and gave a 'this is boring, don't you think' type of smile at the girl beside him. The girl bushed and smiled nervously, both happy and scared that he was smiling at her. _"Why did he have to be such an ass yet so hot?"_ she thought to herself.

As the teacher went on about this and that, Izaya decided that he'd doodle the time away. He flipped his notebook open and was surprised with what he found.

_"Leave me the fuck alone, flea!" _Was written in big red letters. He almost couldn't contain the laugh threatening to escape his lips. Shizu-chan really was amusing, he thought to himself.

This continued on for several weeks, yet neither brought it up whenever the encountered each other but the conversation went something like this:

_"Good afternoon, Shizu-chan~"_

**"Leave me the fuck alone, flea!"**

_"Aww, but don't you think this is fun?"_

**"Honestly, NO. I DON'T"**

_"You know, I didn't think your handwriting would be this nice~ I always thought It'd be like a caveman's. LOL"_

**"And I didn't think you'd reply in the fucking first place. I thought you were all mouth. Guess not."**

_"Aw, Shizzy, you flatter me~"_

**"FAG"**

_"haha,!!!!~~~"_

Shizuo glared. Hearts filled one whole page of his notebook. **"t(-_-t) I freaking hate your guts"**

Izaya laughed at the face. He didn't care that his teacher gave him a glare but he did acknowledge Kadota's glare and held in his laugher. _"Haha! I'd never thought you'd be one to use internet faces!"_

**"What the hell? You're still bothering me?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"**

_"My problem is you, Shizzy! You should know that! Perhaps your tiny little brain can't keep that in mind...?"_

Shizuo seethed. The flea was annoying even when he wasn't in the same room. How is that even possible? **"Screw you to hell"**

_"Hey hey, Shizu-chan! It's almost a special day!! Did you forget that too?~ I think you did! Hehehe!~"_

**"The hell are you talking about? Talk sense, damnit."**

As Shizuo made his way to the classroom, Shinra by his side talking about asking Celty on a date later, wondered what the flea was talking about. Special day?

...

Shizuo rubbed his chin. "Did he want me to remember his birthday?... that doesn't make any sense... then again, the flea never makes any sense..."

He took his seat, Shinra making his way to his while still talking about Celty sat down and went silent, most probably daydreaming.

As the class went on, Shizuo noticed a bookmark in his notebook. He raised his eyebrow. "Did the flea forget his pen?" He opened his notebook and was surprised with what he found.

It was a heart shaped chocolate lollipop that sat on his notebook and he picked it up. _"Happy valentines day, Shizzy~~~"_

* * *

**Its not valentines, i know.**

**For some reason, I didn't know how to write this story, thus its crappily written -shrugs- I'm sorry**

**Haha, I write on my friends notebooks for fun too~**


End file.
